Two Deadly Sins of Dating
by HeavenMyth
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a girl whom guys wants and girl's idol. She has the looks, brains, personality and wealth. Her family are one of the richest family in Japan. She just turned 16 and a birthday bash was held for her. Since that day, Hell started... for Mikan.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Deadly Sins of Dating**

_**Summary : **__Mikan Sakura, a girl whom guys wants and girl's idol. She has the looks, brains, personality and wealth. Her family are one of the richest family in Japan. She just turned 16 and a birthday bash was helf for her. After the party, she opened the presents. They were luxurious __**except for one.**__ The card wrote "__**The Two Deadly Sins of Dating : Never try them or you'll regret it". **__It was then, her life of Heaven ended and Hell started for her. Who will save her from the deep darkness of Hell?_

_**Chapter 1 : Birthday Bash**_

_A beautiful girl entered the luxurious hall. Dressed in a formal dress that covered her long slim legs. Her wavy hair of the length that reached her waist and she wore high heels. Every guy had eyes on her. Mikan Sakura, the princess of the Sakura family, held her sweet 16 birthday. Finally the day she becomes an adult came. She was really excited yet nervous. People from famous companies are invited. Directors, sons and daughters from famous companies can be spotted from each corner of the hall. Who would have thought so many people would come? Wealthy people aren't the only ones there, there are also who wants to kidnap Mikan. Many people were aware of that. _

_Soon, the birthday cake was brought in the hall and Mikan made her wish. A wish of wanting a __him__. She could get boyfriends anywhere and anytime. So why did she make this wish? The boys that are around her only was enchanted by her physical appearance. Not her inner-self. Only __he__ understood her. After the birthday song, everyone rushed up to the birthday girl and started congratulating her for become and adult. She thanked them all and went out for fresh air. Suddenly, two "brick-looking" men approached her. Mikan wanted to scream but one of them closed her mouth before she could and carried her up. Mikan panicked and use her heels to kick them. The men were furious so they pushed her to a tree._

_One of them started laughing and mumbled "Do it". The other man, tore her skirt and tried to kiss her neck. She screamed as loud as she could and tried to push them away. She can't use her Alice because they weren't using any Alices. The men started laughing and said "No one will hear you". Maybe they were wrong. Suddenly, their shoes started heating up. The men tried to take off their shoes but the heating increased and they screamed because of the heating. Bodyguards started to appear at each corner and pointed guns at them. They surrendered and beg for the heating to stop. A raven haired boy appeared and said "Any last words?". The men quickly said "Sorry for what we did! AHH! IT BURNS!!"_

_The raven haired boy smirked and snapped his fingers.The heating stopped. He approached the frightened birthday girl and took off his tux's blazer. He put it on Mikan's legs so that it could be covered. _

_"Are you alright?" The raven haired boy asked Mikan._

_"..." No reply from Mikan._

_He sighed and carried her in bridal style. He thought "Spoilt brats who can't even take care of themselves". As he entered the hall, Mikan's parents rushed towards the raven-haired boy. Mikan's father pushed him and accused him that he was the one who did it to their daughter. The raven-haired boy knew that her father didn't like him._

_Mikan opened her eyes and only to be welcomed by the bright lights coming from the chandelier. She covered her eyes and sat up. A voice appeared "You alright now?" Mikan looked at the direction of the voice. It was the first and last person she wanted to see : Hyuuga Natsume. She looked away and said "Get out of here. Now" Mikan's eyes started to tear up. Natsume sighed and walked out of the room. Mikan heard the footsteps fade and got up. She walked over to the table full of presents and opened one of them to release her anger and sadness. The first present she took was wrapped in plain blood red paper. She had the feeling to not open it. She wanted to open it at the same time. So, she opened it._

_It was a red box. She opened the box. Inside the box was empty, except there was one card. The card wrote :_

_**Two Deadly Sins of Dating :**_

_**Never try them or you'll regret it.**_

_1. Date anyone related to you by blood and family._

_2. Rely on your boyfriend for safety._

_The card gave a chill to Mikan and she quickly threw it away. She opened the other presents. Most of them were branded items such as : Louis Vuitton, Coach, Gucci, Tiffany and Co., Burberry, Converse, Nike, Adidas, Body Glove, Reebok, Sketchers, Roxy, Billabong and many more. She didn't really fancy them. She opened the last box wrapped in her favorite color : Baby blue. She opened slowly and read the card :_

_**To : Mikan Sakura**_

_Hope you like my present. _

_I love you._

_**From : Hyuuga Natsume**_

_She felt touched. The three forbidden words that Natsume wasn't allowed to say : __**I love you.**__ She opened the box, it was a teddy bear. She read the tag and it read "Forever Love : Natsume & Mikan". She smiled. She can get any guy but __him__. She only wanted him and he wanted her. But their love was forbidden. A secret that couldn't be revealed. She loved him, and yet she already had a fiance. Mikan had to marry someone she didn't love. So did he. He also had to marry someone he doesn't love._

_--_

**Author's Note : ** If you guys are looking for my previous fic, I'm sorry but I removed it. I thought that the first fic was really messed up. I promise I won't remove this fic. I already have the second chapter ready. I will post them up when I get at least 15 reviews. Sorry about that. -bows- PleaseRead&Review!! (R&R)


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Deadly Sins of Dating**

_**Summary : **__Mikan Sakura, a girl whom guys wants and girl's idol. She has the looks, brains, personality and wealth. Her family are one of the richest family in Japan. She just turned 16 and a birthday bash was helf for her. After the party, she opened the presents. They were luxurious __**except for one.**__ The card wrote "__**The Two Deadly Sins of Dating : Never try them or you'll regret it". **__It was then, her life of Heaven ended and Hell started for her. Who will save her from the deep darkness of Hell?_

_**Chapter 2 : Bye Bye Holidays, Aloha School Days!**__ A/N : Eww... It's supposed to be the other way round!_

_Mikan Sakura entered the doors of the luxurious high school ; Alice Academy High School. Alice Academy isn't any high school for ordinary people. First, they must at least have one Alice. Second, they must have good backgrounds. Lastly, they must have the money. Everyone gave way to the Princess of the Sakura family. Mikan walked towards her class and greeted the people who greeted her. She reached her class and sat in her seat which was just located beside the windows. She took out her laptop and started typing._

_**-Ringgggg-**_

_Here goes the bell. The first period was History. Their teacher, Mr. Jinno, walked in, welcomed by an amount of grumbles and mumbling. The teacher placed his books and stood up straight. "A new student will be transferring in today. Please come in" announced Mr. Jinno. A new student? It isn't very common. Towards the door came a honey-brown haired boy. _

_"Good morning, everyone. I migrated here from South Korea. My name is Lee Jaejin"_

_The girls gave loved-shape stares at the new transferred boy while the guys gave death glares. Mikan just looked at the guy, uninterested. Mr. Jinno instructed him to sit beside Mikan. He walked towards Mikan, smiled at her and sat at his place. After that, Mr. Jinno marked the attendance._

_"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"_

_"Here"_

_"Hinamori Amu"_

_"Here"_

_"Lee Jaejin"_

_"Here"_

_"Mikan Sakura"_

_"Here"_

_"Rima Tohya"_

_"Here"_

_"Senri Shiki"_

_"Here"_

_"Haruka Suzune"_

_"Here"_

_"Hyuuga Natsume"_

_"Here"_

_Mikan shot her head towards the boy who answered Mr. Jinno. She didn't realize that he has the same class as her. She slowly turned back her head to face the front of the classroom. Mr. Jinno started to teach something about Japan war againsts Malaysia. Mikan didn't bother to listen because she already new about it. Then suddenly, Mr. Jinno announced "You will have projects". The girls already wanted to ask Natsume, Shiki or either Jaejin to be their project partners. But before they could do anything, Mr. Jinno completed the sentence by saying "Partners will be according to the attendance list". So that means, Mikan's project partner is the new Korean boy._

_The partners got together to discuss about things as the due date is in 2 weeks time. Mikan partnered up with Jaejin and discussed the subjects. Before they did that, they introduced themselves. _

_"I'm Mikan Sakura"_

_"I'm Lee Jaejin"_

_"Okay... about the project?"_

_"Why don't you come over to my house?"_

_"Today?"_

_"Yeah... I'm free after all"_

_"Hmm.. I think I'm free today too"_

_"Okay.. this is my address"_

_Without taking a glance at the address Jaejin gave Mikan, she slid it into her bag. She's already free for the rest of the day. So is Jaejin. Jaejin left for some urgent stuff. Mikan hung out with her friends for a while._

_"Rima!!" chanted Mikan._

_"I can hear you. No need to shout" Rima said._

_"Hehe! Aren't you happy??"_

_"Of?" Rima replied curiously._

_"Being partnered up with Shiki-san!" Mikan said in a-matter-of-fact way._

_"Oh... yeah..." blushed Rima._

_"Teheheee! You're blushing, Rima!" _

_Then, one of the famous boys in the school appeared, interfering their conversation : Senri Shiki. _

_"Mikan" sang Shiki_

_"What?" Mikan said._

_"You want a good guy right?"_

_"Uh-huh..." nodded Mikan._

_"I found one for you. He's exactly like you" Shiki said._

_"Oh... so you want me to date a male version of myself?!" Mikan screamed at Shiki's ears._

_"Well... sort of. He is exactly like you. Rich. Needs a boyfriend/girlfriend. Has the brains"_

_"Show me later"_

_The bell rang and Rima and Mikan walked to the cafeteria only to be welcomed by millions of Cassiopeia. What's Cassiopeia? A fanclub for the four famous and hot guys in the school. _

_**Number One : Hyuuga Natsume**_

_**Number Two : Senri Shiki**_

_**Number Three : Tsukiyomi Ikuto**_

_**Number Four : To-Be-Chosen**_

_They said the fourth is going to be Jaejin. Mikan doubt it will be. Jaejin's just NEWLY TRANSFERRED! Then Shiki came up to Mikan and said "He's some where in this crowd. Uhh.. Where?"_

_"YOU LOST MY BOYFRIEND-TO-BE?!"_

_"Wow.. you're actually serious..." Shiki said suprised._

_Then a honey-brown haired boy came up to Shiki and said "Where's she? I don't see her anywhere"_

_Mikan stopped for a while and screamed "HIM?!"_

_Shiki said casually "Well, yeah"_

_The boy was actually Jaejin. Lee Jaejin. The newly transfered boy. And already confirmed to be the fourth famous guys. Then, Natsume approached them. Mikan grabbed Jaejin's wrist and walked away quickly._

_"So..?" Asked Jaejin._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You dating me or not?" Jaejin said.._

_"Don't be crazy" Mikan said immediately._

_"Just at least a chance" Jaejin said with his puppy eyes._

_"..." No reply from Mikan._

_"Okay... how about this? We will date each other if we get an A for the History project"_

_"What if we don't?" asked Mikan._

_"You'll still date me!" chuckled Jaejin._

_"Hey! That isn't fair!" Mikan shouted._

_"I was joking. We'll date each other if we get an A. Deal?"_

_"Deal"_

_Jaejin went home after that. She thought about how she made a deal with a guy she just met. She sighed and thought "A deal is a deal". She chatted with her girlfriends for the break. After chatting away, Mikan headed for Jaejin's house. She took out the address and walked to the street. Mikan halted to a stop. She looked at Jaejin's house and the adress. She turned around. Her house. She turned again, Jaejin's house. She rubbed her eyes and turned around. Her house._

_**Jaejin's house . Mikan's house . Jaejin's house . Mikan's house . Jaejin's house . Mikan's house.**_

_Then it snapped in Mikan's mind. He lives right across my house?! She slapped herself, pinched herself and rubbed her eyes. Her house. She smiled. She turned around, again. Jaejin's house. Her smile dropped. She stood there frozen. Then the door opened. There stood a familiar figure, Lee Jaejin._

_"What are you standing there dozed for? Come in!" Jaejin invited Mikan._

_Mikan entered Jaejin's house. Welcomed by Jaejin's baby pictures. Jaejin brought her to the living room. Along with three guests : Natsume, Suzune and Rima. Rima came up to me and said "There's already a rumor going around school". Mikan looked at her and said "So..? It's got nothing to do with me, right?" Rima sighed and said "Yes. It HAS got to do something with you. It's about you and Jaejin"_

_Mikan flung her head towards Jaejin and said "HIM? Don't be crazy". Rima said "I'm not crazy. The __**whole**__ student body is talking about it". Mikan mumbled, LOUDLY "Senri Shiki, I will __**SMOTHER **__you once I see you!!". She totally forgotten that Natsume was there. When she turned, her face met Natsume's face. She stood there for .. somewhat seems like a century and snapped out of it. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. Realizing what she was thinking about, she pushed Natsume out of her way and walked out of Jaejin's door. Her heart __**thumping like mad. **_

_**--**_

Author's Note : Another chapter done! Hehe! If you want another chapter I want 30 reviews or around there! Sorry if it sounded too much. I don't like writing stories if nobody wants to read it. Sorry.. -bows-. I have the next two chapters donee!! )


End file.
